legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom
Bloom is the main character and hero of The Winx Club Universe as well as a Fairy Princess who defended her universe from many villains. She is voiced by Molly C. Quinn. Before LOTM: Next Gen After saving her universe for good, the whole crew relaxed. Until one night where Her friends had a vision that one of them was going to turn evil and betray the heroes. Bloom wasn't so willing to hear this out and saw it as supersituion initally. Until her friends began to meet about it behind her back and she got furious. Bloom in her anger vents schemes a way to find out and one day her anger reaches such a boiling point that the anger transformed her into a dark fairy. Bloom unlike the other times where she was corrupted into serving evil, Bloom willingly takes the offer to become a dark fairy and with the darkness now out on the open, Valtor tells Bloom that she was one who would turn evil and betray the others Bloom, furious at her friends's betrayal leaves and attacks her friends, She easily overpowers them with her new powers and seals them away. Bloom joins Valtor as a result and she takes over her universe with Valtor as her second in command since she overpowered him in a struggle LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Five Years later in Isle Tour, Bloom is still a dark fairy and hasn't changed her ways to go back as she likes being a dark fairy and has joined forces with Minster Sinster She is first seen after Suketh and Myers capture Aleu and she shows up and puts Aleu to fear now that she's a dark fairy, she restrains Aleu with her magic, she throws her in with the other and then notices her pudgyness before asking Hotaru what is he up to. Bloom joins Valtor in leading a fight against Evanora and her witches + Sunset. Bloom however gets into a conflict with Raizel and Stacy who force a retreat from her as she goes. Bloom with her powers she kills their prisoner and puts their head in a package and a cloned head too. After the heroes, arrest she visits Blue with a propsition to help him take revenge on Blackgurumon and his friends for not helping. She tells Blue she can make him stronger as Blackguurmon is more powerful than he realizes, he agrees to her proposal and she uses her dark magic to incrase Blue's power but also brings his supressed dark side out where they break out. After successfully turning Blue into a villain, she begins feeling regret for it though Valtor tries to suggest it was the right thing to do. Bloom is one of the characters restraining Blythe as the Reisistance goes after them. Bloom is caught by the The Reisistance but also learn of Blue's turn to Evil. Zick calls up Strange and Samson who inform them of their new problems. Though they also notice Predaking is around and that she was brought back to the light side Bloom arrives to the prison and apolgoizes about what she did and that her dark power was clouding her mind in some of her actions like turning Blue evil or killing her friends. Salem tells Bloom if she wants to change, find his team Bloom does indeed find the team and joins up with them to continue in part 4 of the mission which involves dealing with her former teammates.Bloom, and co all rush to the prison where the bastard killed their friends with set up executions and Isabella tells them about the protocol she learned.Bloom and the team escape Myers with little injury apart from Julie Su where they end up moving to the next part of the mission.Flame King's trap goes off which springs the group and Katara and Protoman with Renee and Bloom distract or deal with him to save the others, where he becomes little poddoos chasing the crew out which Frida reveals was the gambit the whole time. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinster's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinsters of Evil.Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. It's revealed that Blackgurumon's group used something to corrupt Bloom from the inside which she tries to fight off but she gives in and then she is seen now as a dark fairy once more. Despite becoming a dark fairy again, she doens't turn evil and still helps the team against Pan and the others though her dark fairyness does make her a bit more of a jerk she still helps to save Blue and her friends. Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Bloom.png Dark Bloom.png Dark-bloom-the-winx-club-19481360-900-675.jpg Bloom.jpg Biker.png Spy.png Cowgirl.png Bloom_WOW_Profile.png BloomS7CivilianCouture.png UpsetBloom.jpg china.png Onru.png 4dadasf.png winx-kart-50.jpg previ7687.jpg bloom_by_barbielovely.jpg bloom-2.png bloom-3.jpg qeweq_7х04_(1).jpg fdeafew.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Winx universe Category:Red Heads Category:Magic Users Category:Sorceress Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Action Heroines Category:Amazons Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Badass Princess Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Dark Fairies Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Heroes who become Evil in between/during stories Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Former Members of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Atoners Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Sky and Bloom Category:Love Interests of Sky Category:Goaway Team members Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Members of S.T.A.R. Labs Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:The New Alpha Team Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Yugo Friends